A Beautiful Mind
by ReneeLouvier
Summary: Sonic is in the hospital, and he has forgotten his friends, as well as his wife. Many horrible things...such bad memories.


__

__

__

**Eh, where am I?**

_You're in the hospital._

**What? Why? ...I-I can't talk properly...**

_You were in an accident, Soni--You were hurt badly...._

**Who are you? I can't seem to see you too well....**

_A friend of your's....trust me, So--Just please, trust me._

**A-Alright...I will.**

_Goodnight. Sleep well. The nurse's button is right beside you, it has ridges on it. You'll feel it._

**Yeah, thanks...**

I sleep fitfully though the night, trying to see, yet it's so blurred, with floaters and such....it hurts....I can barely move in the bed, it's so rough, and harsh...but, eventually, sleep comes with it's promises of a new day arising.

_Did he survive the attacking, Princess?_

_I can't wait to see my lil' Sugah-hog! I hope he'll recoginize us!_

_I don't think he will...he couldn't even see me for the flowers..._

The whole entourage comes into my room, laughing and talking gaily about nonsense....or at least nonsense to me. I can't understand them very well, with all this cotton in my ears.....

_He iz picking at hees ears, ma Princess.....iz he alright? You might be needed to be checking on him._

_Sonic? Come 'ere. I'll get that outta your ears, sugah-hog._

I lay back in the bed....I wondered who was she talking to? _I_ was picking at _my_ ears, but.....I'm not Sonic....am I?

_See? He's not moving...he's not even recoginazing his own name..._

She leans forwards and lays a hand on my shoulder, tears falling down her face. I smile at her, not knowing what to say....not knowing how to respond to her tears, they are foreign to me. I've never seen her cry before.....I've never even seen -her- before....but I hug her and pat her back, whispering to noone in particular...

**.....I...I hope whatever you're crying about gets better....Princess.....**

_See! He knows who you are!_

_Yez, Bunnie iz right! He IZ knowing who you are being, Princess!_

_How did you know my title, Sonic?_

I stare at her for a second and I think....where -did- I know that from? ....The other guy! He called her "Princess"...that's from where.

**That guy. Him. **

I point to the fellow in the blue jacket, with the large sword at his side.

She smiles at me, slightly....then she breaks down sobbing, and runs from the room.

The bionic rabbit and the guy in the blue jacket stay there. The guy, he's just staring at me, oddly. A mixed look of anger and pity are playing out on his face. He turns his head slightly, and seems to look beyond me to the wall....his eyes start to tear up. He stands up and salutes me.

_I....You are a great hero, Sonique. I salute you....though you are not knowing why....I do._

He leaves slumped over, looking like he is about to collapse, he hugs the other the lady, that bionic rabbit, then pats her stomach, which is very protruding....perhaps she is fat? I'm not sure. They kiss and the guy in the blue jacket then leaves the room, with one last forlorn look at myself. He salutes one more time, before he leaves the room.

The bionic rabbit stays in the room, she's usually a nurse here, but today...she's a visitor. Of me. Another nurse brings in my lunch, and as usual I'm having trouble eating...my hands don't seem to work properly in sync with my will. I don't understand it.

_Here, lemme help ya, Sonic._

I've started to answer to "Sonic" now....apperently that's my name.

**Thank you. What's your name, mam?**

She draws back a bit, and stares at me hard for a second, then she calms down, and smiles sweetly at me, helping me eat.

_My name's Bunnie. Bunnie Rabbot._

**Oh, that's a nice name, mam. I mean, Bunnie.**

_O-Oh, thanks._

The door opens, an elderly pair of hedgehogs come in, a robotic male and a organic female. They rush at me, I don't know _WHO_ they are, but I scramble to get away from them, I'm terribly scared by them, and how they are acting towards me.

_Why dosen't he know who we ARE? _

The elderly male hedgehog said, as drew back from me, his black/red eyes conveyed little emotion...but his wife was different, she was about to bawl her eyes out at the end of the bed.

_He dosn't--SOB--know who we are, does he?!?_

_I'm afraid he dosn't Bernice....I can't believe that he'd forget us._

**Forget who? Who am I forgetting??**

_Your OWN PARENTS, SONIC! We are your PARENTS!!! DON'T YOU REMEMBER US, SON??_

_Bernice! Calm down, darling....he'll remember us, eventually....we also have something else that might help us..._

I stared at them both, his wife--er, my mother, apperently, was wiping her eyes, and she leaned forward to hug me, and I tried my hardest not to recoil at her touch...as I forgot who she was, apperently....They both left, leaving me with the nurse again...Ms. Bunnie.

_That was kinda rude what you did there, Sugah-hog....not even hugging ya own parents...._

**I didn't know who they were....I....I didn't recoginize them, Ms. Bunnie.....**

She stared at me hard, then stood up, and walked across the room, tears flowing from her eyes.....she sat down and wrote something on a sheet of paper, then left the room. The paper was folded up on my lunch table.

**Hmm...what's this? **

I picked it up, and started to read it, and tears came to my own eyes, for some reason....I didn't realize why, until I heard the news later....here's what the letter said....

_Dear Sugah-hog..._

_I have to leave you for awhile. I'm going into labor as I write this. You may not remember me..but you saved me from complete robotisization. So long ago. While one life is beginning, your's is ending....your mind and your body is leaving you. You are dying, Sonic.....no one else would tell you...but I decided you needed to know it. So...please, I love you like you were my own brother, Sugah-hog. And Antoine, the guy in the blue jacket, felt the same way too, about you. We all miss you, Sonic, and we have known you all of our lives. We miss you so much. We even understand if you never get your memories back....if you never are able to move, or eat normally again. I understand that. We all do. And we hope you get as better as soon as possible. Talk to Sally when she get's back in there. She'll explain the entire thing to ya._

_Love, Bunnie De'Coolette._

I heard the next day that Bunnie, she died while having her daughter. Her robotic body had shutdown on her, and instantly killed her, once the child was born. The Princess, er...Sally came in later that week, and did explain everything, like Bunnie had told me she would do.

_Hey Sonic....how are you doing today? _

**I'm fine, I guess...I heard about Bunnie....she died, didn't she?**

_Yeah, she did. I heard something too, about you..._

**What was it?**

_You're dying as well._

**Oh...yeah. **

I lowered my head, and gazed at my half-full plate of food, it was my breakfast...I didn't want to finish it, but no one would clean it up for me. I can't reach the trashcan from the bed.

_Why aren't you eating, Sonic?_

**I'm just not hungry. That's all. And no one will come and clean it up, I can't reach the 'can from here.**

_I'll help you, Sonic. _

She picked up the plate of food, and tossed it into the can, then she turned back to me, and smiled gaily. An odd expression for someone, whose friend had just died.

_Sonic...do you know why I came here today? Why I've stayed with you for SO long...while you recover?_

**No, I don't know, Sally. Please, elighten me.**

I was starting to get agitated with her, and why she always hung around me, like she...she was my girlfriend or something.

_I stayed....because I'm.....I'm....I'm your wife, Sonic. We married, nearly 3 years ago. And we have a child on the way.....and I could never think of life without YOU!!!_

She threw herself on the bed, sobbing hard, and she turned upwards, onto her back, and let the sides of her blue wrap dress fall back, onto the bed, revealing a large pudge of a stomach on her. I leaned forward and gazed at her face, wondering how I knew her, and why I am feeling such strong emotions for someone I do not even know!

_Sonic...go ahead...touch it.....press down, the baby will kick then. _

I sat up more, and reached forward with my ungloved hand, and pressed slightly on her stomach. My hands started to shake, and I turned away from her, I was starting to get scared...how could **_I_** have done this to her? Gotten her pregnant, then abandon her like she was nothing!?!

_Sonic...._

She sat up, and placed one of her hands over her stomach, and gazed at me, with a deep, soulful look. I wondered, what did she want out of me? Sally then took my hand, and kissed it, then placed it on her stomach again. I felt the baby kick within her.....I.....I could feel life within her.....a new beginning.....

My breath came rough and haggard, almost as if it wern't me talking, but some old, old man....

**This....This is mine? This is our child, Sally?**

_Yes, Sonic...this is **our** child. Sonia....is her name._

**Sonia...I like that name....**

_I do too, Sonic. I do too._

Everyone was outside my room now, I knew it, I could _feel_ it within me. Like I felt Sonia within Sally. A new life....a beginning...this is what Bunnie was talking about, wasn't it?

**Sally? Sonia is the 'new beginning' that Bunnie talked about, wasn't it?**

_Hmm-hmm. She didn't think that you would assume she was talking about her child, did you?_

**Actually, yeah. **

I grinned sheepishly at her, and she hugged me tightly, I felt the warmth of her stomach against the smoothness of my own. We almost fit like two halves of one whole....like Yin and Yang....I smiled a true smile, for the first time in days.

_**I wonder, Charles....is Sonic going to live to see Sonia being born?**_

_I doubt it, Max. He's dying, rapidly....but at least his last days on Mobius...will be peaceful ones....._

I leaned back on the bed, with Sally at my side, her stomach pressed up against me. I could feel the baby move about inside of her...it I smiled, and kissed Sally good-night. She hugged me tightly, and kissed me again. Then she stroked down my spines from my forehead, and told me good-bye. I wondered why she said that, but I responded with 'good-bye' as well. She smiled at me, that warm smile that few people saw, except for me. Most people just saw the rough and ready princess...but I saw beyond that. I saw **_her_**. As she is, truely.

The morning light came for me...but not for him. Sonic was dead when I woke up the next morning. I cried for quite awhile, then I covered him up with a sheet, and noticed, before I pulled the sheet over his head, that he was smiling. He was smiling in his sleep. He must have remembered me, as I was...before he died.

_How did he die, Sally?_

_In his sleep, Charles. I don't know exactly how. He just...did. I'm deeply troubled by this, will you please leave me alone today?_

_Certainly, Sally. I'll just ask Dr. Quack how he died, he'll do the autopsy later. _

_AUTOPSY!?!_

_Yes, he needs to do an autopsy, so he can find out how the King died...._

_YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING, CHARLES!!! I'LL NOT ALLOW THIS!_

_I'm sorry, Sally! But we simply MUST! _

_FINE! Do whatever the hell you want, then Charles. Descerate him! I'm not going to be a part of this, not one BIT._

__

I sat down, hard on a chair in the central part of the hospital. Tails, and Mina....Antoine, and his little daughter were there. She cooed softly from her Dad's arms. I leaned back in the chair, trying to figure out **_WHY_** Sonic would have died now? But nothing came to me...so, I laid back again, and listened to the birds outside the window, chirping gaily...with no clue as to what travesty has happened within these walls today.

Then I slipped away, as easily as Sonic did...but, by the hands of someone else...

_Did you get her, Snively?_

_Oh, yes Sir. It was as easy as shooting a duck out of the water!_

_Good....good Snively.....goood......_

**The End....Or Is It?**

_**--BunnieRabbot--**_


End file.
